Naruto the Mystery Arm
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Special One Shot


_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Don't own it**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hmmmm."

A young girl of 13 hummed as she placed her hand on her chin in thought. She was a petite girl, having just recently started to develop as a woman. She wore a red combat dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, sleeveless with the front open to show that she had replaced the need for a bra by wrapping bandages around her chest. She wore no pants, her dress just barely long enough to cover it. She had onix colored eyes, with red framed glasses over them, and high heeled shinobi sandles.

Next to her were two others.

One was a boy about her height, with bluish white hair that was just messy, and large yellow eyes. He had very pale skin, and wore a white and blue kimono with pants on under it. He had a very pleasant smile on his face, and was sitting on the side of the roof like it was nothing.

Finally, was the last person of the group. A blond haired boy with leaf shaped hair, a stem of hair on the top of his head. He had bright blue eyes, and peach colored skin. He was a tad shorter than Sarada, thanks to her heels on. He had two whisker marks on each cheek, and he had a more disinterested look on his face. He wore a lazily dressed black track suit with an open jacket to show his bolt necklace.

They were the Team Konohamaru, led by Konohamaru Sarutobi.

In order, they were Sarada Uchiha, Mitsuki, and Boruto Uzumaki.

All of them were sitting on a roof, since their team meeting had just been cancelled thanks to their sensei having been giving a Jonin only mission.

"Is there something on your mind?" Mitsuki asked the only female on the team, and she nodded her head. It was something she had been wondering for a few years now, but only now started to really think about.

"Boruto, what does your Father's arm look like underneath those bandages? I asked Mama, and she said she had never seen it herself." Sarada asked the last member of the group. Nobody to her knowledge, other than obviously the Seventh, had seen his own arm. He always kept his arm bandaged. If anyone would know what it looked like, he would guess that would be Boruto. After all, why would the Seventh where those bandages at his house?

Boruto looked like he was trying to remember something for a second.

"Never seen it. He always sleeps with those bandages on." Boruto stated to her in thought now. When he woke up his father a few times, by jumping on his stomach, he was always with those bandages. If he ever took them off, Boruto was too young to remember it. Now his father was so busy running the village that he never really had the chance to spend as much time with him as he would like.

"Maybe he has Snake Scales?" Mitsuki wondered out loud.

All of them started to imagine that.

 _A tall man, over 6 feet, grinned widely as he looked towards them. He had short spiky blond hair, 3 whisker marks per cheek, and bright blue eyes. He was visibly muscled, and had peach colored skin. He wore a bright orange jacket with black stripes at the ends of it, and black pants with armored black shinobi sandles. Laying on the ground were bandages under his right arm, with his right arm being made up of scales_.

"Uuuuuuh." Sarada and Boruto made a face of disgust at that thought.

"So cool." Mitsuki said out loud as he imagined how cool that would look on the Seventh. He had always heard great things about the man, and snake scales on an arm sounded wicked to him.

"I would rather not think about that. My Papa is the snake guy. What if he is hiding a bunch of seals?" Sarada asked out loud next, and they all got to imagining what that would look like.

 _The Seventh stood up straight, and he was battling a great enemy whose body was made up of shadows. He unrolled his bandaged arm, and he showed brightly glowing tattoos on his arm that had golden flames coming fromt them. He grinned, and in a flash he destroyed the enemy with a blast of gold._

"Uuuuuuuuh." Mitsuki and Boruto moaned in annoyance at the image, while it sounded cool... it was so cliche to get power from a tattoo. Every B-rated movie did that kind of thing these days, so it was consisdered uncool.

"So cool." Sarada said with sparkling eyes as her image of the Seventh only grew in her mind, a blush on her cheeks.

'I wish she would get over her crush on my old man.' Boruto thought with a twitching eye. Ever since Sarada delivered lunch to his dad, she had this crush on him. She stared into his eyes enough to know the exact shade of his blue eyes. She wanted to be the Hokage and follow in his dad's footsteps. She wanted to impress him whenever she got the chance, like during the Chunin exams, to show him how she had grown stronger. She took every chance she could to be close to him, impress him, or just get to know him.

"Seventh must have something cool under his arm... right? Like those seal tattoos." Sarada was sure of herself, and Boruto got to thinking.

"I think the Old Man has a pure white arm underneath the bandages. I think he told me his original arm got destroyed, and he now has a fake arm." Boruto mentioned with some thought. He honestly didn't listen very much to his old man's stories, even though he did ask for them.

They all didn't even need to imagine that, it was just regular arm, but white.

"Aaaaah, this is going to kill me. Lets get him to take off the bandages." Sarada said as she started to hatch a plan to do it in her mind.

"He never takes them off, he won't even if we ask him too." Boruto commented to Sarada. She was the person who had literally asked his dad if she could stare into his eyes to see how blue they were. The funny thing, his dad had let her do it. He was a giving person, so asking something like staring into his eyes wasn't something he would deny her.

Taking the bandages off though... wasn't something he believed his dad would do.

"Then we have to come up with a plan." Mitsuki said, his own mind trying to come up with something that would allow them to trick a Kage... and Mitsuki just realized where he messed up. Their opponent was the strongest Hokage to ever live, and the strongest _Kage_ to ever exist. He was even the _strongest ninja_ in he world, with only Sarada's father being considered by the people to rival him. They were tryng to trick the strongest person in the universe.

This wouldn't end well for them.

"... Dad?" Boruto asked when he looked down at the street below, and saw his father, or possibly a Shadow Clone (he couldn't tell them apart) walking around with a towel over his shoulder. Boruto raised an eyebrow when he saw his younger sister holding hands with his father, they were father and daughter, and talking to him with a super excited voice.

Naruto Uzumaki, and Himawari Uzumaki.

His sister was a girl that was pretty tall for her young age, and she had actually started to develop earlier than Sarada had. She wore a yellow hoodie with a pink miniskirt, with long socks with dark pink toeless sandles on. She looked even _more_ like their father than he did, give her blond hair and she would be a perfect female copy of their dather. She had two whisker marks a cheek, and purple leaf shaped hair.

"They seem to be going to the Hotsprings." Mitsuki noted with a nod of his head.

...

"Mitsuki, go get towels! Boruto, how much money do you have on you!? We need to get into that Hotsprings!" Sarada ordered the two boys. Mitsuki vanished with a Shunshin to go and get the towels, while Boruto took out his wallet and looked at the notes and coins he had on him. The rates were different for the Mixed Bathing, the area where Naruto would have to take Himawari.

Well, seeing as this was the Hokage going to the Hotsprings, no doubt the entire Mixed Bathing section would be shut down just for his use while he was there. The Hokage being naked with the potential of having his guard down was something big.

"I have enough to get us all in, and they might let us in since he is my dad." Boruto said with a grin on his face as they would be able to see his father's arm.

Who left bandages on in the hotsprings?

 **-At the Hotsprings-**

"I'm sorry, but Lord Seventh in using the Hotsprings right now, so nobody else is allowed in." The counter lady spoke as she refused Boruto's money. They were all shocked, and Boruto looked at Sarada and Mistuki to try and salvage the situation. Sarada stepped up to the plate and looked at the lady.

"This is Boruto _Uzumaki_ , Lord Seventh's son. I'm sure that you could make an exception for us, we are his team. Also, my father is Sasuke Uchiha... Lord Seventh's best friend and rival? Lord Seventh is practically my Uncle." Sarada reasoned with the woman, who thought about it for a moment, before she looked at Mitsuki. She stared at them for a moment longer, trying to decide what she was going to do with them.

...

"Okay then, thank you for your patronage." She spoke as she gave them locker keys. She also gave them towels to dry off with. Seeing as Sarada was going to use her personal towel to keep her body from being exposed to her teammates, the same with her teammates, they would need something to dry off with.

'Yes.' The three Genin thought with fist pumps.

 **-Inside the Hotsprings-**

"Oh, Boruto, Sarada... Mitsuki." Naruto greeted them with a towel around his waist, showing off his toned body. Sarada collapsed on the ground holding her nose with spinning eyes at the sight of his body. Boruto and Mitsuki just face palmed when they saw that Naruto _was_ wearing his bandages in the bath.

"Big Brother? Come on in, the water is nice and steamy!" Himawari greeted them with a towel around her body as well. Sarada was standing up, and she grabbed her teammates by the shoulders and pulled them in roughly.

"This plan failed, any ideas?" Sarada asked, but Boruto was a bit concerned about the blood coming from her left nostral to think about a plan. All the while this was going on, Naruto was watching his daughter swim around with a smile on his face. He didn't really care what they were talking about, he was interested, but seeing Himawari happy and swimming was a bit more fun for him to watch.

...

"I have an idea." Mitsuki said after a moment.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

"You kids sure are generous today, but I'll pay for this." Naruto said as he sat at a tea shop, Himawari sitting in his lap, both of their plates in front of him. Himawari was swinging her legs back and forth under the table, while Naruto used his left hand to eat his dumplings. Sarada was sitting on his right side, and Mitsuki and Boruto together on his left side.

The children nodded to each other, as Sarada slowly moved her tea cup closer to Naruto's bandaged hand.

'Something seems off.' Himawari thought absentmindedly.

"So Dad, why aren't you at the Hokage's office?" Boruto asked Naruto, this was an actual curious question, and a distraction.

"Oh, I just finished up early. I left a clone there, not much work... but if things get serious I'll have to head back." Naruto answered back. He had finished all his work for the day so far, so he was able to walk around the village. If anything came up, he would switch places with his clone, but so far so good. He didn't like leaving a clone at the office, but when he had no work it was fine.

Boruto blinked a few times, the signal for Sarada.

Sarada let her hand _slip_ and she spilled tea all over Naruto's hand, the bandages on his hand getting soaked and stained green.

"Shit! That is going to stain!" Naruto shouted out as he looked at his green hand, and he reached to unbandage it. All of the children, other than Himawari who didn't realize what was going on, started to watch Naruto intently. Sarada activated her Sharingan so that she could watch it in slower motion, and memorize it completely.

Naruto's hand touched the top of the bandages, and-

*CRASH*

The three ninja looked away for a split second when they saw that some waiter had dropped everything he was carrying.

They looked back, and Naruto had a newly bandaged up hand. Their jaws dropped, because they could see the soiled bandages on the table. Now Naruto was eating with his bandaged hand, so Sarada wouldn't be able to spill tea on it this time. Naruto was smiling, having realized what they were trying to do.

'So they want to see underneath my bandages.' Naruto thought to himself, remembering when he and the rest of Team 7 tried the very same thing with Kakashi and his mask.

 **-Later-**

17 failed attempts all ended up with the entire team being frustrated. It was night time, and they were all still trying to see under the bandages. Himawari had spent the rest of the day with them, until she went home to go to sleep.

"Dad! What is under your bandages!?" Boruto screamed out, and Naruto cracked a smile as he rolled up his sleeve.

Foiling all of their attempts to see under his arm had amused him all day.

This was going to be the best part.

"Under these bandages-" Naruto started out, and the kids all paid extremely close attention, staring at his arm. Naruto started to undo the bandages, before he jerked on them and they all just came undone on the ground.

"What-" Boruto started.

"-the-" Mitsuki continued.

"-hell!?" Sarada finished for them as they all witnessed that under Naruto's arm bandages... were more bandages!

"-are more bandages!" Naruto said with the brightest of smiles. Boruto and Himawari had both seen under his bandages as children, but Naruto guessed that they were too young to remember. Not to mention they most likely didn't pay attention to the picture in the house, his wedding picture, that had his arm without bandages on it.

Naruto grinned as he walked away from the children, and he took out his wallet and took out a copy of his wedding picture.

In the picture, his right arm was completely normal. Peach skin, no bandages, nothing wrong with it. Naruto just wore the bandages for sentimental reasons, and he had been wearing them for so long that he had just gotten used to them. Naruto was surprised that Boruto didn't remember having a snowfight with him when he was a child, and Naruto wasn't wearing the bandages.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Three children's screams were heard through out that night.

 _ **Story End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
